


Bee Coda

by hophophop



Series: B. lemuria [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bees & Beekeeping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/pseuds/hophophop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"...and the rest I sent on to my old genetics professor."</em><br/>"He named a bee after me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Coda

**Author's Note:**

> for sanguinarysanguinity because [reasons](http://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/53198614711/amindamazed-coo-beastie-i-love-how-everybody) & now featuring a coda to the coda by same linked as related work below.

"Thanks, Jerry. The analysis is exactly what we needed to confirm the alibi was false."

"Oh, it's going really well. And who knew I'd have so many opportunities to dust off my genetics chops?"

"No, no, they were never that sharp. I'm pretty sure I never even cleared the top quintile in your class. But I just really enjoy thinking about it. Not as a researcher or doctor; I just find the complexity and surprises of genetics fascinating. I'll give you full credit for that."

"It's true."

"He's doing well, now. We had a bad case a few weeks back, and he got shot—"

"Oh, I wasn't there that time. It was all over by the time I got home."

"Normally that would be an issue, but this case took a lot out of him.... Anyway. And he had a new bee thing to distract him."

"Well.... Actually.... This case, and then the injury; it all did a number on him; he wasn't himself. And he thought his _Osmia_ crossbred with one of his honey bees...."

"I know, I know. But he was so pleased. I didn't have the heart.... And. Um. He named the new species after me."

"...You still there?"

"Oh, don't worry, I know that's not what happened. Even if there were actual new bees then, they're long gone now. Still, it meant so much to him, and he really needed a pleasant surprise then, you know?"

"Of course I played along. And it really was a lovely gesture. Even though it never got anywhere close to a new species, somehow he didn't know that, and he named it after me! I know I sound a little glib about—"

"Okay. I'm so glad you get it; I haven't had anybody else to tell who would understand. I mean, he named a bee after me! I don't care that they don't exist; it's still the best present I ever got."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Bee Coda Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849545) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity)




End file.
